Through the Lens
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Syrus has to go to a modeling agency to get his photograph on the new Duela cademy fliers. What happens when he falls in love with his boss and Lupine Modeling's Top Model? Yaoi SyrusxOOCxRyou.. Thats right Ryou Bakura!
1. Chapter 1

Alright. New story. I wrote this as I was reading Bakuras-Tomboy's Scabbed Memories.. even though this has nothing to do with Ryou.. lol

I don't own Yugioh G.X. also Tygriz is loosley based off Ryuho (of Scryed) and I got the name from the first fic I ever read on this sight. If someone knows the name of it please tell me. ( In the fic Tigris is a stripper who helps Yugi get in the business because his grandpa is in the hospitle)

Chapter 1

Syrus blushed and looked up at the large building. He looked back down at the card in his hand then at the address nailed to the building in shining gold letters. The blue haired boy sighed and gave one quick glance back before opening the door. He walked into the studio and looked around himself. Finally finding the front desk he slowly walked up to it and cleared his throat. The young girl looked at him. "Hi there!! I'm Meyrin is there something I can help you with?" She asked and Syrus felt a little sick. He nodded and stared at the ground. A moment of silence passed through the two of them and the woman frowned. "Um.. so whta can I help you with?"

"Oh" Syrus blushed and cleared his throat again. "I'm Syrus Truesdale and I'm here for the uh.. photo uh.." The girl smiled and waved her hand to a door to Syrus's right. The phone rang and she turned to answer it. Syrus sighed and walked to the front door. He opened it and came face to face with Jaden and Bastion. They shook their heads and pointed to the door that the woman motioned to.

He dropped his gaze to the floor and knocked on it. "Come in" was heard through the door and Syrus reluctantly opened it. He walked in and closed it before glancing around the room. Needless to say it was quite large. Syrus noticed his feet had sunken into a rabbit fur carpet and the whole room was white and black. Black rabbit fur and white walls. A black couch was below a window that looked out over the ocean. A man in white lay on the couch. A white desk with a black vase. The only other colors in the room were the red roses in the vase and light green hair that belonged to the man behind the desk.

-----------------

Early that day

Tygriz walked into his office and sighed. After listening to Meyrin "flirt" with him for ten minutes while he read his mail the quiet office was a nice alternative. Ty walked over to his desk and quickly listened to his voice mail. Nothing exciting. He opened his desk and his gaze fell on Ryou Bakura's picture. Ryou was Lupine Photography's top model. This month he had been voted Japan's hottest model and came second in the hottest bachlor contest falling behind Seto Kaiba. He looked at the resume on his desk once he closed the drawer. Syrus Truesdale. Ty frowned as he realized he had heard that anme before. "Zane Truesdale's litte brother?" He asked himself curiously. Tygriz smiled as he read the young boy's description and realized he couldn't wait to meet him. A soft knock on the door brought Tygriz out of his day dream. "Come in!"

Ryou smiled as he walked in the door and sauntered over to the orange-eyed man's desk. He hoisted himself up onto it and looked down at the paper in Ty's hand. "He's coming for the duel academy poster flyers right?" The albino asked clearly talking about Syrus. Tygriz smiled and nodded. "Ya. He sounds pretty cute. Maybe he'll get out of the dueling business, leave that to his big brother and come join us permanently." Ryou glanced at the quick description and nodded after reading it. "Ya we'd look great together." He said smiling. He had become much more cocky over the few years that he'd started modeling and quit hanging around Yugi's gang.

Tygriz smiled at Ryou's soft joking and gave his top model a quick kiss. The kiss deepened as Ryou plopped himself in the other male's lap and wrapped his arms around Ty's neck. Tygriz pushed his tongue into Ryou's mouth earning a soft squeak and a whimper. They stayed like this for a few moments before Ryou broke the kiss and walked over to a black satin couch. He plopped down on it and grinned when he noticed his white leather and snow hair leaped out from the black interior. Ryou let his eyes close and found himself lured to sleep by Tygriz's typing. It seemed only moments later but when Ryou looked at the clock it had actually been two hours when a knock echoed through out the room. Ryou grinned up at Tygriz. "He's here!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Tygriz returned the smile and called for the knocker to come in. Both Ryou's and Tygriz's mouth nearly dropped open when the blue haired boy came in. Syrus was wearing his traditional duel academy jacket and pants but to Ryou he might as well have been naked. The albino wiped some drool away from his chin as Tygriz stood up to greet Syrus. "Welcome!" Came the smooth silk-laced voice of Tygriz Lupine and all Syrus could do was blush.

1111111111

Hope you like this.. more will come and I've never done this. I figured it would be a nice change. I just love Syrus and Ryou. Actually I wasn't even gonna put Ryou in this until I realized I had been typing Ryou instead of Syrus for a little bit then I figured ahh what the heck. Read and review. Tell me what ya think ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well I'm sitting at the compy and I just updated House Party so I figured I'll update this long forgotten way over due story k.

Disclaimer - I don't own anything relating to yugioh unless you count the thousand cards I've boughten in search of the Dark Magician Girl ( Which I now own 3 of including the toon version. Damn she's hot)

Chapter 2 (finally)

---------------------------------------

Syrus smiled, his face as red as the roses, and extended his hand to the green haired male. "Uh.. umm.." The blue haired kid looked down at the floor. "Tygriz" said Ryou from the couch. " Uh ya.. uhm.. Mr. Tygriz" Syrus looked up when he heard laughing. He hadn't noticed that Ty had moved closer to him. The green haired male reached out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you and please just call me Ty or Tygriz. Everyone else does." He smiled and Syrus found that the smile put him at ease. Ryou jumped up and walked over to them. "I'm Ryou. Sit down." The albino male said and pulled on Syrus's hand. Syrus, not as strong as Ryou, had no choice but to follow him to the couch. Ryou let go of Syrus's hand and sat down. The duel academist moved to sit down beside him but was surprised when Ryou's hand lashed out and pulled him ontop of the model. "Uh I.." Syrus stammered but Ryou wrapped his arms around the boy and that was that.

In the mean time Tygriz had walked back over to his computer and had begun to type again. "Well Syrus looks like your record at Duel Academy isn't that bad but not quite signifacant." Ty looked over at Syrus and saw the boy go bright red. At first the orange eyed male thought it was his fault then he noticed Ryou gently playing with Syrus's hair. Ty smiled and stood up. "Well let's go take some pictures eh?" He sauntered out of the room looking like he was dancing and not just walkign to other's eyes. Syrus and Ryou followed with Ryou's hand clasped in Syrus's the whole time. "Scared or something sweetey?" Ryou asked and loved the way Syrus blushed.

A short time later Syrus was up on a platform infront of a picture of a duel field. Syrus had been posing for a while now and didn't quite like the fact that the camera man kept barking out orders. "Turn to the left more!" The man shouted and Syrus moved to his left. "Not your left, my left!" The man shouted. Syrus groaned and turned that way. Tygriz and Ryou had dropped him off in here then said they'd be back later after introducing him to Reyan, the camera man. Reyan was a short man about Syrus's size but was well built with huge muscles and a bald head. The blue haired kid didn't really like the looks of him but he wanted to get this done and over with so he could see Ryou and Tygriz again. Syrus was surprised. He had noticed that no matter what he tried he couldn't get either of them out of his head. Tygriz's long graceful neck and Ryou's powder white hair. Ty's orange eyes and Ryou's smile. Syrus sighed and realized what other's would probably have taken a shorter time to realize. He was falling in love. If it wasn't bad enough that it was two guys then what was worse was that neither really wanted him.

"I really like him." Tygriz looked down at Ryou whose head was lying in his lap. He smiled, "Ya I can tell." Ryou smacked his hand softly and moved to sit up. Ryou rested the back of his head against Ty's chest. " No I mean. I see me in him. Quite, bashful, not the best of duelists, always in the shadows of his friends. Well the way I used to be." Tygriz nodded. "Are you suggesting we try and break him out of his shell then?" The owner of Lupine Photography asked his favorite model. "Ya" The white haired male agreed before turning his head so he could kiss Tygriz.

---------------------------------------------

This one is probably not as long as the other but atleast I updated right?? Soz for the wait and I'm off to update...Safe in His World so if you read that or House Party you'll have more to read now. Please Review because if you don't then how will I know if I should keep updating this story.

Chazz-It-Up


End file.
